


Unnatural bonds

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Jinyoung, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Hyunjin, Pheromones, Polyamory, Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Vampire Bites, Vampire Minho ( Lee Know ), Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Hyunjin swallowed, so this was really it? He had two choices. Leave and never come back or accept Chan as his mate."Maybe one day you'll forgive me," Hyunjin murmured, a pang of guilt and sadness pierced his own heart."Just leave," Chan muttered. "But know this Hyunjin. I will have a mate at my side when I am the alpha of this pack. So I suggest figuring out your shit with the little time you have."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Unnatural bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Small disclaimer - This is purely fiction. The minor detail changes are just to go with the story in my head. 
> 
> This was all pretty spur of the moment, so bare with me. I was just sitting one night and was like but what if wolf mates + vampire lover. And it just poured out of me.
> 
> There is mentions of blood, bile, suicide, and minor smut in this chapter.

\- 6 years prior - 

Staggered breathes escaped from Hyunjin's lips, echoing throughout the empty quiet clearing. The young boy watching his hyung closely, taking in the way he effortlessly ran in front of him. The way his back muscles flexed with each stride.  
Chan. The beautiful brute that had grown like an uncontrollable vine around Hyunjin's heart, whether he liked it or not, Chan was always going to be a part of him. Hyunjin couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest whenever Chan was around him. They used to be close when Hyunjin was first brought to the packhouse a little over five years ago, but stupidly after Hyunjin hit puberty, he couldn't stand to be around Chan for long. His little crush developing into something uncontrollable.  
"Chan. Slow down," Hyunjin panted.  
"Pup. You don't need to push yourself so far. If you are tired we can head back," Chan spoke in his usual calm tone.  
Hyunjin stopped in his tracks, the numb tingly jello-like feeling traveled up his legs. Hyunjin crouched forward pressing his palms flat against his thighs, allowing his body to breathe deep a few times. Hyunjin could feel the beads of sweat dripping from down his face and back.  
"I want to gain my stamina myself and not from my first shift," Hyunjin huffed, "I don't want any of your weird wolf powers."  
"They aren't just weird wolf powers Hyunjin," Chan growled, "You just need to accept it already, you will be one of us."  
"You all keep saying that. But I have no intention of accepting that foul curse," Hyunjin challenged.  
"Why can't you just accept this. Why can't you just stop hating the world for two seconds and realize that we aren't cursed. Doesn't the idea of mates just make your heart feel all warm and giddy?" Chan lectured, once again getting carried away by the same thing that ruled the hearts of the wolves.  
"No," Hyunjin answered plainly, standing up straight and stretching out his back.

Hyunjins eyes focused on Chan who was standing a few feet away from him, he couldn't help but notice the way the wind rustled at his jet black hair, highlighting his tan complexion. The dark brown of his eyes was the feature that stood out the most about Chan though. The way the dark auburn and light hazel blended together kind of like a milk chocolate pudding cup. Which also happened to be one of Hyunjin's favorite treats, so it was only appropriate to use it to describe the boy he loved eyes.  
A mate? A life long female soulmate... That sounds like a personal hell for Hyunjin. He couldn't bear the thought of forever being mated to someone, especially a female.  
"Well don't you at least want to stay with me?" Chan asked softly. A faint whine lingered in his voice. "I know this is all still new to you. But since father brought you home you've always been someone that I have admired."  
Hyunjin had lived with Alpha Jaebeom and his son Chan for roughly five years now. Hyunjin didn't remember much from before the accident, all he had left was taunting scars and the fact that people constantly told him he was some wolf. Though Hyunjin still hasn't come to terms with what he was, he had no intention of ever accepting the beast inside of him.  
"Just because you're twenty-two and I'm fifteen that doesn't make me little brother," Hyunjin sneered, "You can't even wash your own clothes. I don't know how your mate will ever deal with you."  
But all Hyunjin wanted to say was if he was Chan’s mate, he wouldn’t mind looking after the both of them forever.  
"Don't say such cruel things," Chan whined while pouting out his bottom lip.  
Hyunjin subconsciously stared at his lips for a moment before peeling his eyes away quickly. Why did he have to be so attractive, it was incredibly unfair that this was what he had to look at every day. Maybe this was why he had no interest in any of the female population. How could you possibly look at a female the same after getting a glimpse of Chan. Fuck. Hyunjin was so fucking gay.  
"Can we just head back," Hyunjin muttered sheepishly.  
"You don't have to act so ashamed, pup. We have run almost four miles this evening already. Hell, I couldn't even run a mile before I shifted," Chan spoke while he walked past Hyunjin.  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes at his remark, he was ashamed because he kept sexually thinking about Chan not because of how far they had run.  
"You are so full of shit. Everyone brags about how strong you have always been. I'm just weak," Hyunjin chirped back.  
"We are all weak, to begin with. Stop being so hard on yourself," Chan chimed, walking carelessly back to the packhouse.

It was normal for most of the wolves to carry only human traits until they have their first shift. After their supposed first shift there is a bond created with your wolf that turns our human forms back into something different. A large majority of my class has already gone through their first shift when they turned thirteen but for Hyunjin and a small handful of kids were called the 'late bloomers'.  
Mark, one of Hyunjin’s only friends, was one of the first in his grade to go through his first shift. He doesn't talk about it much but when he came back to school he was different. And shortly after his shift he and a girl named Maria had become Mates and have been joined at the hip ever since then.  
Hyunjin never understood why everyone was so caught up in finding some dumb mate. He had hoped he never found a mate. Hyunjin didn't want to become some love sick individual. If he ever found love he would want to know that it was real and not just some fake love that has been planted in the wolves heads by the moon goddess.  
"Want me to carry you back to the packhouse?" Chan offered while extending his hand out behind him, "You look like you pushed yourself too far again."  
"I can do it myself," Hyunjin grumbled, slapping away his hand while scowling his face.  
"You used to love when I would give you piggybacks," Chan sighed, "I miss when you used to always be clung to me."  
"Pervert."  
Why did he have to make this harder?

An unsuspected wave of nausea pulsed in Hyunjin’s stomach. He blinked slowly, swallowing the saliva that rose in his throat. The strange feeling faded away again. Hyunjin could feel his begin beating faster, maybe there had been something wrong with the supper they had eaten.  
"Hyunjin. You don't look too good," Chan looked back at Hyunjin, his brows furrowed in worry.  
"I'm fine. Let’s just go home," Hyunjin grunted, holding his stomach in his hand.  
Hyunjin pushed himself forward, walking quickly down the dirt path that led back to the packhouse. If he could just make it home then Chan wouldn't be so worried.  
The pack home was just a small house on the edge of town that belonged to Alpha Jaebeom while the rest of the pack lived in their own homes at the base of the mountain, in a simple little town that was mostly a safe haven to the wolves. From what Hyunjin had been told by the other pack members is that the tyyown used to be inhabited by mostly humans, back when the ember pack was once very small. But over the years as the pack had grown, and as the humans all slowly moved away or passed away, the wolves overrun the town. There were still a few humans that lingered around but they weren't a threat.  
"Hyunjin," Chan spoke firmly. "Are you sure that you are fine?"  
Hyunjin didn’t answer as another wave of sudden nausea pulsed in his stomach again. A deep pain lingered in my lower abdomen. Hyunjin could feel the sweat forming on the palms of his hands and around his hairline, like an overdose of caffeine his heart was beating on overdrive. Hyunjin inhaled deeply and stopped in his tracks. Hyunjin looked up at the sunset that was illuminating above him. He couldn't explain it but he knew what was happening.  
"I can feel it," Hyunjin spoke softly, "I can feel him in me like a parasite wanting to be ripped free."  
Hyunjin turned around to face Chan— His regular dark brown eyes were replaced by the warm familiar honey color of his wolf.  
"Why do you smell like this," Chan stuttered out, "It just smells so intoxicating."  
Chan staggered towards Hyunjin, like some drunk maniac. The look in his eyes held such an intense feeling that sent cold shivers down Hyunjin’s spine. What the fuck was going on.  
A strong beating sound pounded inside Hyunjin’s ears and the stifled breaths of the boy standing in front of him. Hyunjin could hear everything suddenly— the whistling of the wind in the trees, the crunching of the leaves on the autumn floor. Chan's heart was pounding in his chest, beating against his ribcage like a drum.  
"Chan. I don't want to shift," Hyunjin whimpered, his lips curling downward as the fear overwhelmed him.  
"You don't have a choice. I have waited too long for this moment," A voice echoed inside hyunjin's head.  
Great. Now he was hearing voices. Another surge of pain coursed through Hyunjin causing his legs to collapse from beneath him. The boy collapsed to the ground like nothing, his legs trembling beneath him. 

"I'm not a voice. Are you an idiot? I swear to god if I have placed in another incapable vessel," The voice whined.

"Go away," Hyunjin shouted angrily, pounding his clenched fist against the ground.

Why the fuck was this happening right now? Why couldn't just hold off a little bit longer? 

"Hyunjin!" Chan called out, as he kneeled down in front of me. 

Hyunjin tilted his head up, a pair of dark eyes stared back at him. Another surge of pain coursed through Hyunjin, causing him to dig his nails deeper into the dirt. 

"Chan. I don't want it," Hyunjin cried out, "I don't want to be like you."

"You'll be okay. I promise that you will be okay," Chan spoke warmly, extending his hand out to the younger, his finger brushed against my cheek delicately.

A painful jolt of electricity shot through Hyunjin’s cheek, coursing straight through the rest of his body. Hyunjin pulled his head away quickly from Chan and brought his hand up to cup the burning cheek. Hyunjin looked back at Chan, his eyes back to the same honey of his wolf. His eyes watched Hyunjin like he was a five-course meal waiting to be devoured.

"Let me free. Let me free. Let me free."

The voice that echoed in Hyunjins head repeated, growing louder and loud. He wished that he could shut it all off. 

"I don't want this," Hyunjin shouted at the ground, banging his fist at the ground again. 

The painful nauseous feeling spread throughout his body, the dizzy sick feeling traveling up and abdomen extending to his arms and legs. He looked back up at Chan whose eyes were shifting back and forth between the dark chocolate and honey gold color. He looked as if he was battling with himself. A loud buzzing sound rang through his ears, his sight blurred blending the colors of autumn together in his eyes. 

Hyunjin collapsed to the ground, as the voices of the forest coursed through his ears, the loud sounds drilling into his head. Hyunjin’s nostrils burned from the overwhelming scents that rushed into my nose, but in the mix of all the foul smells, there was something that smelt like the sweetest heaven. A fucking intoxicating smell that he wanted. 

Everything grew so bright, and loud. Until all Hyunjin could see was black and a faint buzzing sound.

✥

Everything went black. The air around Hyunjin was clouded over and suffocating.

'I was wrong about you. You're a strong vessel with a strong mate.'

The voice echoed from the darkness that loomed around Hyunjins eyes. The tiny hairs on the nape of his neck rose as the voice spoke. 

"Who are you?" Hyunjin questioned 

"I am Jinyoung. The wolf that you have so rudely left locked away for far too long. I had to force your body to begin the shifting process or your stubborn ass probably would have kept me locked away for another decade, do you even know how much trouble that caused me?" Jinyoung growled out. 

"Why is everything black?" Hyunjin questioned next.

"Because I am in control of your body right now. Until we fully complete the bonding process we can't co-exist in this body.”

"Where is Chan?"

'You'll be with him once you accept me.'

"So if I don't accept you. I'll just sit in this darkness?"

Hyunjin reached his hand forward in front of him and watched as it disappeared into the black abyss.

"If you don't accept me your body will rip apart and you will die. Has there been no one to teach you what you are?" Jinyoung growled. The annoyance in his tone only thickened.

"I refused to learn. I don't care who I am," Hyunjin admitted.  
"From what I can see you were found when you were around ten years old with fatal wounds on your chest and scratch on your left eye. A man with dark curly hair took you in as his pup and has since raised you for the last five years even though you have no idea of who you are or where you come from. And there seems to be some block that is stopping me from seeing anything more than that."

"Get out of my head," Hyunjin growled, lowering his eyes at the dark void. Like he could somehow threaten something that lived within him. 

"You are stuck with me kid," Jinyoung spoke sternly. "We both know that you will choose life. With your mate being so precious to you and all."

"I don't have a mate. And I don't want to have a mate," Hyunjin barked back.

"Are you dense? Your mate is right in front of you."

"I don't associate with any of the female wolves."

"Idiot,” Jinyoung grumbled. “The one that you called Chan."

"What kind of sick game are you playing? Male wolves can't mate with each other. I'm bound to be with a female."

"And who told you such foolish nonsense. We wolves are all mighty beings do you really think we are like those idiotic humans that are so sour towards a man being with a man."

"He is not my mate," Hyunjin repeated. There was no way. Right?

"Silly human. Are you willing to bet that on your life."

Hyunjin stood silently, unable to speak. What if the voice wasn’t lying? What if his mate was really Chan? Maybe this curse would be bearable. 

“I’ll take that as a no. Accept me. Say it Hyunjin, tell me that you accept me."

A grey wolf stepped forward, on four powerful paws. This all felt like some sort of euphoric dream. Chan being Hyunjins mate? What kind of sick joke was this? 

"I-I accept you," Hyunjin stuttered, regretting the words as they came out. He was a coward who should have chosen death. 

"Excellent choice," Jinyoung sneered, his haunting laugh filling Hyunjins ears. 

The pain shot through Hyunjins chest again, the wave of nausea washed through him like his body was on a carousel. The annoying loud buzzing returned along with the bright colors and all of the overwhelming scents. Especially the sweet scent. 

"Hyunjin" Chan called out, his hands gripping at the back of Hyunjins shirt. Trying his hardest to shake the boy back to reality. 

"Fuck," Hyunjin muttered dryly, his hands scratching at the dirt underneath him. Hyunjin clawed at the ground and rolled onto his side, balancing himself up with one hand. Hyunjin panted hard, the pain thickening throughout his body. 

Saliva drooled from his lips onto the dirt, retching as another pang of pain shot through his stomach, bile pouring on the ground under him. 

Hyunjin let out an agonizing scream, his bones snapping and shattering within his skin. The wave of pain only subsides for a moment before returning stronger each time. Hyunjin let out another painful scream, kicking at the ground. He stared down at his hands through the watery tears that hazed his sight. Watching as the skin tore away, the bones and flesh forming into that of a powerful paw. The ashed called fur formed last. Thick claws dug into the dirt as Hyunjin could feel Jinyoung talking over his body. 

Hyunjin let out many anguished screams as his body continued to transform piece by piece. The pain exceeded anything that Hyunjin had ever felt in his entire life. 

The wind rustled at the hair that coated Hyunjin’s newly formed body, it was a strange yet euphoric feeling. It felt almost natural to be in this position with all four of my paws pressed against the earth, snout raised proudly to the sky. 

“Are you ready to feel what it is like to be a real wolf," Jinyoung spoke excitedly.

Hyunjin’s tail wagged instinctively at the excitement that coursed through him. The earth crashed underneath his paws as they pounded against the ground with each long stride. Hyunjin was fast, he felt like he could continue to run forever. 

A dark auburn wolf jumped out from the trees, nipping at Hyunin’s heels as they ran side by side. Hyunjin instantly recognized the color of the matter coat, Chan. His wolf bouncing with each step, whining at the young pup. Hyunjin could smell it again, that same intoxicating sweet smell. Where was it coming from?

Chan jumped beside Hyunjin again, biting at his heels. Hyunjin slowed down and sauntered to a full stop before raising his nose to the sky searching the air for the sweet smell, among the other intolerable fouls smell, that sweet honeydew smell lingered in the air. 

"You will get used to all of your senses," Chan’s voice echoed throughout Hyunjin’s mind. 

Another trait that Hyunjin had completely forgotten about. Like a one way communicator, they could speak through their mind link, but only mated mates could hear the thoughts of their mate. 

"I know," Hyunjin answered plainly.

"Can you shift back now?" Chan questioned, “At first you should only shift for small periods at a time.”

Hyunjin mentally sighed, How the hell was he supposed to shift back? He really should have paid more attention when everyone was talking about their shifts. But come to think of it. Hyunjin doesn't remember Mark talking about his shift being anything like this.

"Just think hard, imagine yourself shifting back into a human," Chan spoke, his voice warm and calming.

Hyunjin found himself starring at Chan. Could this really work between them?

Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut tightly, imaging the process of what it would be like to transform back to human. He imagined paws tearing apart again, the gruesome image of a hand appearing in the torn apart skin. 

When Hyunjin opened his eyes again, he was staring up at Chan who was now standing in front of him in his human form. His dark eyes watching Hyunjin, with a certain intensity that he was seen earlier when he was battling with his wolf. Hyunjin held out his hands admiring that his skin was now back to normal, flipping his arms back and forth, checking to make sure that everything was normal. Completely neglecting the fact that both boys were stark naked. 

“Pup,” Chan breathed, “I can’t take it anymore.”

Chan stepped towards Hyunjin, his reaching out forward, cupping the boy's cheek in his hand. A shock jolted through the pup's skin, but this time it wasn’t nearly as painful. Hyunjin looked down sheepishly but instantly regretted his decision as he was faced with Chan’s entire nude lower that stood only a few inches away from him. Hyunjin turned his head to the side quickly, his cheek burning in embarrassment. 

"Like what you see?" Chan teased. 

Hyunjin swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the built-up saliva in this throat. He stood silently, averting his gaze.

"I can't believe you have been my mate all along, " Chan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

The words warmed Hyunjin’s heart. Mate. A word that he had grown to hate was now a word that was giving him god awful butterflies in his stomach.

"Chan" Hyunjin spoke carefully, "So that would mean we are destined by the goddess herself?"

"Yes," Chan answered, his eyes sparkling with realization, "And once we are mated, we will be together forever."

"Mated?" Hyunjin recited in a drawl.

"Why are you going to school for if you have learned nothing," Chan scolded, "This is all basic knowledge that any wolf should know." 

"Didn’t care to listen," Hyunjin groaned, ”It’s not like I plan on accepting this side of me. This hinderous beast that lives within. I just didn’t want to die back there.”

"And why would it be so bad to just accept it.”

"Because it's not something that I want Chan," Hyunjin growled, "How many times do I need to tell you this cruel life that you all worship. I never asked for it."

"How could you not want this? How could you not want the freedom, the way the wind feels in your hair, the strength, the stamina? How could you not want me?" Chan expressed. The look in Chan’s eyes burned at Hyunjin’s already overworked heart. How could he not want him? What an idiot he was all that he has ever wanted. But Hyunjin couldn’t change the fact that he still could never accept this life. 

"This isn't my life," Hyunjin muttered lowly.

"Just give it a chance, you were born into this life for a purpose," Chan pleaded.

"Look at my face Chan!" Hyunjin shouted back-- the anger poured through him. "Look at the disgusting reminder on my face. Look at the hideous scars on my chest and back. These are the marks of a fucking monster."

"We aren't all monsters. You are just overwhelmed right now because everything is so heightened right now,” Chan tried to calm the younger, trying to do anything that would stop him from imploding. 

"I've always had these emotions, Chan. You just never fucking listen to me. I'm not going to let some lovestruck bond between us make me suddenly forget that I fucking hate this curse inside of me,” Hyunjin seethed, his chest rising and falling as the anger poured into him. 

"You just need to calm down and think this through," Chan spoke in a soft tone. 

Hyunjin couldn't suppress the anger that was rising in his core, the pent up emotions that he had kept locked up for years finally unleashed and spilling into his body. He had no home. He had no real place on this earth. So why couldn’t he just die? The only lingering piece of identity the boy had was his name and this fucking curse. 

"You need to calm down," Jinyoung snapped, his growl rumbling in the back of Hyunjin’s mind. 

"Stop telling me what to do," Hyunjin shouted, hitting the side of his head, his fingers pulling at his dark locks of hair. 

"What is your wolf saying?" Chan questioned, eyes widened at the boy's reaction. 

"He doesn't fucking shut up," Hyunjin hissed, his hands falling to his side. 

"He is just excited to be awake after being dormant for fifteen years in the back of your mind like a bear in hibernation," Chan explained. Hyunjin just wanted all of the noise to shut the fuck up. All the buzzing, creaking, breathing, all the tiny fucking sounds that were pounding in his head. 

“It will get better. I promise,” Chan spoke, his soft eyes staring down at Hyunjin. “I promise that it will all dull down.” 

"I need time," Hyunjin spoke plainly, "I can't do this right now."

"I can respect that. I just want to be here for you pup,” Chan cooed. 

"Did you ever once think about boys before you were my mate?" Hyunjin questioned dangerously. Fear of the answer that was about to fall from the honest boy's lips. 

"Want to find out?" Chan purred, the corner of his lips pulling into a smirk.

"And you don't care that you.. we are both dudes?" 

"You are such a meathead. Of course, I wouldn't care about something like that." 

"Well, I do. It's all fucking weird and I don't get why everyone is okay with it," Hyunjin spat spitefully. 

"By everyone you mean your wolf right? Because Yugyeom will not shut up about Jinyoung."

"Yugyeom. I miss my mate," Jinyoung whimpered. 

Hyunjin sighed, was it the wolves inside of them that created the bonds? This really was just some false love that was implanted in the wolves' minds.

"No, it's rare that our mates get to ever see our mates again," Jinyoung spoke. "The fact that your mate carries Yugyeom's spirit is no more than a coincidence. You two remind me of us when we were young, I was a stubborn fool like you, though it has been over a couple of centuries since I have walked this earth in my own flesh."

"Stop reading my thoughts," Hyunjin growled. 

“No can do. I can hear and see every dirty thought you think, I mean that is a nice looking cock that you keep sneaking glances at,” Jinyoung purred excitedly. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, as the blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. He could not believe that he was having an inner battle with a wolf in his mind, yet the wolf being a pervert. Hyunjin thought it would be best if he just ignored the wolf for a while. 

"Yes. my wolf Jinyoung," Hyunjin finally answered Chan. 

"I can not believe that we got the past spirits of mates, and not to mention they are Jinyoung and Yugyeom. The greatest lovers and alphas this world has ever seen," Chan gushed excitedly, his face lighting up. 

Hyunjin found himself admiring how cute he was, from the way his dark hair bounced to the way his tan skin glowed. He admired that Chan looked at him like he was equal to him. But this was all still so confusing in the young wolves' mind. How could he be with someone when he hated everything that they were. 

"Will you wait for me?" Hyunjin questioned cautiously. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I need to figure this all out on my own Chan. I don't want to be a part of your pack. And I'd be lying if I didn't already have plans to leave this place and never look back.” 

"Ouch," Chan mumbled, "Do you not feel the bond between us?"

"It is there, but it's not very strong," Hyunjin lied, averting his eyes past Chan.

"You have always been a terrible liar. You've had these same feelings for a long time. I could hear the way your heart would skip a beat when I would say something that would fluster you. I could feel your eyes burning into me as you watched me with such intensity. I know that is why you stopped clinging to me and started keeping me at a distance."

"Stop it," Hyunjin whined, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"Hyunjin. We are destined to be together," Chan spoke confidently, stepping forward, concealing the space between them. 

"I need time," Hyunjin hissed. 

"How much time?" Chan questioned, “I’ll give you anything.”

"Just time Chan.”

"Don't you dare leave him," Jinyoung barked angrilly. Hyunjin could feel his anger coursing through him.

Hyunjin cursed at the wolf in his head, telling him to shut up. 

"Please. You don't know what you're doing you can't reject him,” Jinyoung cried out, a whimper followed his pleas. 

The only reasonable thing Hyunjin could think of doing was to reject Chan. This wasn’t the life that he wanted and nothing was going to persuade him differently. Not some bond, not even the dark eyes that stared at him with dangerous passion. 

Chan reached forward and caressed Hyunjin’s cheek softly, his lips inches from the young pup.

"Chan," Hyunjin breathed. 

"Yes," he spoke quickly. 

"I reject you." 

Chan smashed his lips against Hyunjins roughly, his arms gripped tightly around his waist as he pulled Hyunjin closer into him. His bare cock was now pressed against Hyunjins leg enough to make the boy's stomach twist in knots, his cheeks heating from the inside out. He couldn’t help but think this was embarrassing. Hyunjins' first real kiss was while he was naked in the forest with the boy he thought that he loved. Hyunjin told himself to stop kissing back, but it was like his lips had a mind of their own. 

It was Chan who pulled away first, resting his forehead against Hyunjins. 

"That isn't how rejection works little pup. Though it does hurt that you would do something so heartless out of some hatred that you can't even justify," Chan sneered, a different look flashed through his eyes, "You can have your time. But the next time you step a foot in my territory, you will be mine. I will never accept your rejection."

Hyunjin swallowed, so this was really it? He had two choices. Leave and never come back or accept Chan as his mate. 

"Maybe one day you'll forgive me," Hyunjin murmured, a pang of guilt and sadness pierced his own heart. 

"Just leave," Chan muttered. "But know this Hyunjin. I will have a mate at my side when I am the alpha of this pack. So I suggest figuring out your shit with the little time you have."

Chan left without another word leaving Hyunjin alone in the forest. A new journey beginning ahead of him. Hyunjin swore that he would never come back. But then again what did a fifteen-year-old boy know. 

✥

-6 years later-

"Hyunjin," Minho moaned into the sleeping boy's ear. 

"Hmm," Hyunjin groaned, his eyes opening slowly, as the boy tried to shake the sleep out of his tired eyes. 

Hyunjin looked up at the familiar dark-haired boy who was leaning over him, his skin looking paler than usual, the metallic scent of blood drained from his skin. His red eyes were more vibrant than before, as they gleamed brightly in the barely lit room. 

"When was the last time you fed," Hyunjin murmured, extending his arms out and wrapping them around his neck softly.

The cold chill of Minho’s skin nipped at Hyunjin’s through his sweatshirt, this was strange to consider Hyunjin’s heat tempature was abnormally high and could usually handle the cold feeling of Minho’s touch. He must be really starving right now. 

"I'm fine, don't worry about me little pup," Minho spoke plainly. The use of Hyunjin’s hated nickname causing him to glare at the boy above him. 

"I missed you," Hyunjin spoke, pulling his boyfriend's face closer to him. His lips kissed softly at the vampire's jaw, "You were gone for so long this time."

"I know baby," he smiled, placing his hand on my cheek. "Were you able to satisfy yourself while I was gone?"

Hyunjin shook his head back and forth, biting down on his lip softly. Minho moved his hand quickly from the pup's cheek and began to palm at Hyunjins growing cock through the fabric of his boxers. Hyunjin stifled back a small moan as he stretched out his hips, buckling them upwards gently. 

"Don't just tease me," Hyunjin whined. 

"You are such a horny brat," Minho groaned, "Foreplay is supposed to be enjoyable not rushed."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and pressed his head back against the pillow in frustration. It wasn’t his fault that this damn heat wouldn’t go away. It could go months without bothering him, but suddenly when he would forget about the empty feeling that burned his core, another heat cycle would come. Minho always tried his best to make the heats manageable for even a wolf heat was just too much for the vampire to handle. 

Minho picked Hyunjin up by the waist, pulling him into his lap so that Hyunjin was straddling him. Hyunjin stared down at Minho, a smile pulled at his lips. With ease Minho was pulling the pups shirt over his head, revealing the muscles that had formed over the years. 

"Fuck." Minho breathed, "I've seen you naked so many times but it still doesn't get old touching you."

Hyunjin closed his eyes, flustered by the overpowering words that made his heart nearly beat out of his chest. Minho's fingers trailed up his skin, the cold touch causing Hyunjin to wince involuntarily. His fingertips circling Hyunjins nipples, the cold feeling sending shivers down his spine. The heat was building up again, Hyunjin could feel his slick seeping into his boxers. 

"Always so wet," Minho purred, brushing his nose against Hyunjin's neck. 

"Stop," Hyunjin whined at the embarrassing words. .  
"Stop what? Do you mean this?" Minho teased, his gaze falling down past the pup's hips just as his hands squeezed Hyunjin's ass tightly. Before Hyunjin could register what was happening, his boxers were stripped from him and Minho’s fingers circled his hole slowly.

Damn vampire speed. Hyunjin had told him countless times not to use it on him while they were fucking.

"No," Hyunjin murmured timidly, not wanting Minho to stop in any way. 

"Tell me what you want baby. I love hearing your timid voice while I do these naughty things to you," Minho moaned, licking at his lips gently, "God, you smell so fucking good."

"Stop teasing me," Hyunjin pleaded. 

Hyunjin gasped as a finger slipped inside of him, his hips wiggled around as he fought back the moans that wanted to swallow the silence in the room. 

"Tell me what you want," Minho demanded. 

"Fuck me p-please," Hyunjin panted out, his hips rocking against Minho’s hand. Fucking the fingers like a needy bitch in heat.

Minho wasted no time, pushing Hyunjin back on the bed. His hand gliding over Hyunjin’s swollen cock, a sinister smirk pulling at his lips. His fangs appeared, and the pup knew what was about to happen. Minho moved quickly, like a blur of vision, he was nestled between Hyunjins legs happily, his teeth punctured into the inside of the boy's thighs. 

The pain was only momentarily before the pheromones traveled through Hyunjin's blood into the rest of his body. Numbing the pain and helping Hyunjin relax his body. Almost four years of fucking his boyfriend, and Hyunjin was still so nervous with him. 

Though as much as Hyunjin hated when Minho would bite him, because not only was the pup abnormally horny all the time as it was. He didn’t need the vampire's pheromones coursing through him as well. But he would be lying if he said it didn’t help. 

Hyunjin bit down on the top of his hand, in an attempt to stop the moans. 

"Just let it out baby," Minho whispered, crawling back on top of Hyunjin. The pup watched as the vampire glided his thumb over his bottom lip, wiping away at a few drops of my blood and popping his thumb into his mouth. 

Minho reconnected their lips again, his tongue licking at the bottom of Hyunjins lip begging to be let in. Hyunjin parted his lips, allowing the bittersweet taste of Minho to overwhelm him. Hyunjin sucked on his tongue wanting to taste all of him. Minho pulled away, a single strand of combined saliva stringed from his mouth. Hyunjin whimpered loudly, he wanted so much more. He wanted to continue to taste him, he hated being teased. 

"Naughty boy," Minho purred. "You'll get your turn soon enough."

Minho leaned back unbuttoned his jeans, removing both his jeans and boxers in a single movement. Fuck, he was so big. Hyunjin would never get used to his size. And he definitely was thanking Minho for the use of his pheromones now. 

"I love that needy look in your eyes," Minho taunted, "Are you, ready baby?"

"Mmm," Hyunjin hummed. 

Hyunjin laid on his stomach, panting hard his skin growing tackier as the sweat dried to his skin. The orgasms he achieved with Minho would never get old, each time better than the last. Minho laid on his side, his fingers tracing the scars on Hyunjin’s back softly. 

How had Hyunjin's life ended up like this? After leaving his old life it wasn’t long before he met Minho, the gentle vampire who helped him get on his feet. Minho gave him a place to stay and has looked after Hyunjin ever since. 

Hyunjin had graduated high school with honors and was currently in his second year of art school, their little apartment was more than enough space for both of them. Considering Minho was gone a lot, and it was often pretty lonely. Hyunjin had a feeling that Chan had something to do with it all, but he never questioned it as he was still giving him his space and could respect that Chan just wanted Hyunjin to be protected. 

"The heat is getting worse," Minho broke the silence, "It is starting to last longer."

"I know," Hyunjin mumbled. 

"Don't you miss him?" Minho questioned softly. 

"Everyday," Hyunjin admitted. There was this unfillable void in his chest that only grew larger as time went on. And when Hyunjin thought about Chan, his heart would flutter and warm like it was ready to explode. 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure why he couldn’t just accept who he was. He knew that he wasn’t a monster, and he knew that Chan wasn’t a monster either.  
Fuck, Hyunjin was fucking dating a goddamn vampire for fuck sakes. But there was just something so deep-seeded inside of him that he couldn’t seem to escape and it all started with the scars. 

"I know it isn't my place but I think it is time to finally conquer this. It is slowly destroying you," Minho spoke, worry filling his voice. Hyunjin could feel his cheek lay up against his bareback. The cold startling for only a moment, before his own warmth, absorbed into Minho. 

"You need to eat," Hyunjin muttered, ignoring what Minho had said. 

"I'll eat when you go back," Minho challenged. 

"No," Hyunjin grumbled back in annoyance. 

Hyunjin tucked both of his hands under his chest, pushing himself up off the bed. Minho leaned back and watched quietly as Hyunjin walked out of the room. He could feel Minho's eyes on his bareback as he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Damn. They were almost out of blood too. 

Hyunjin pulled out the blood bag and grabbed a tall glass out of the cupboard, he squeezed out the contents of the bag that was hardly enough to fill the glass halfway. Hyunjin knew that this was hardly enough to help out the vampire. And he also knew that the vampire hated the taste of Hyunjins blood more than anything, but it would have to do for right now. 

Hyunjin pulled out one of the kitchen knives out of the drawer directly below him and pressed the metal to his skin, he dragged the knife down and watched as the dark red liquid oozed from the wound. Luckily Minho’s pheromones were still floating around in his blood or he would have been whining about the pain. 

"What are you doing," Minho growled, as he appeared beside the pup. 

His eyes now a brighter shade of red, the black of his pupils hardly existent. He stared down at Hyunjin’s arm, his eyes focusing on the stream of blood. 

"Drink," Hyunjin muttered, handing him the now full glass. 

Hyunjin pulled out another glass and held his arm over the cup, as the drops of blood slowing as his skin formed back together in the blink of an eye. 

"I know you hate the taste, but it is the best that we got for right now."

Minho stood silently staring down into the glass of red liquid. The metallic smell was strong for even Hyunjin, he couldn't imagine the strength the vampire had to hold out for so long.  
It pained Hyunjin to watch Minho’s emotional turmoil. Minho had once told me that he didn't always hate feeding, that he actually used to be pretty carefree about the gift that he had been given. But the longer that he was alive and the more of the world he’s seen and the people he had met, he just couldn't justify taking another life for his own. He had tried to learn self-control, to not kill and only take what was needed, but he explained it as a bad habit that couldn't be broken easily, but mildly worse because it cost people’s lives. But with Hyunjin it was different, his blood was disgusting to the vampire. 

"If you drink. I will consider going back," Hyunjin bartered. Hoping to coax the vampire. 

"We go tomorrow," Minho spoke firmly. 

"Fine,” Hyunjin groaned, “ But you will tell me about your involvement with Chan." 

"Fine," Minho grunted, bringing the cup to his lips. 

Hyunjin didn’t know how to feel. He would see Chan for the first time in six years and he knew he wouldn’t be able to turn him away this time.


End file.
